My Sleeping Beauty
by imadreamer7
Summary: The story takes place after defeating Pitch. Now it's almost Punzie's birthday, and she's been chosen to be a guardian. But... Jack doesn't like it, in fact he hates it. And now he's got to be the one to deliver the news to her. What will happen between the two?


I do not own anything! please don't sue me!

* * *

Jack PoV

*Sigh* Dang, how long has it been since we've defeated Pitch? Oh right, yesterday. Not that long ago. I keep getting a feeling that the other guardians are hiding something from me. But I can't afford to pay attention to them right now, it's almost Punzie's 17th birthday.

What am I going to get her?! She's a princess, so maybe gold? But I don't have gold. A new dress? No, she's not the materialistic type of girl. A flower? Yes! A flower! Oh. Wait, I can't give her a flower, I'll freeze it. Freeze it? Yes, I'll freeze a flower and give it to her. An ice flower.

Heh, it suits her. She's not going to find that out though. Bummer, she's 16, almost 17, and I'm 18, technically about 300 years old. She's too young for me. The Kangaroo would accuse me of molesting her, and I'd be locked up in some toy dungeon. *Snickers* Like that'll happen. "We need a new guardian!" Huh? What? I think that was the old man, I think I'll listen in for a bit.

"A new guardian? Are you crazy Claus? We already have Jack, and he's already a bad guardian, so we don't need another one!"

So I'm a bad guardian eh Kangaroo? Well then you'd better watch the inside of your eggs, because they just might be frozen!

"Oh I wonder who it is! Is it going to be a leprechaun? Or the Groundhog? Ooh! How about Cupid? Is it New Years? There are many more, so who is it?" There's more? Wow, I never knew that there'd be so many guardians in the world.

"Well, technically... The guardian we're getting... Isn't exactly... Dead yet." "What do you mean 'not dead yet'?! You can only become a guardian if you're dead!"

"Bunny, I'm not dead and yet I'm still a guardian. I'm living proof of that!" Okay, now I'm going to barge in.

"Old man, what do you mean you aren't dead yet?"I asked. "Jack, there are two different ways to become a guardian. The first way being the most common, which is dying. Then waking up as a spirit, and having Manny choose you to become a guardian."

"Yeah, I think we all get that part, so get on with it."

"Jack, patience. The second way to become a guardian is for Manny to choose you while you're still alive. If you're chosen alive, you will be put into a deep sleep for a full year. When you wake up, you are a spirit, and a guardian, at that one time."

"So you're telling me that's how you became a guardian?" I knew the answer, but I was just making sure.

"Yes Jack! Have you not been listening to me?" "Yes, I have been listening. So I have another question, what happens while you're asleep?"

"... I can't remember, I was sleeping. I woke up and I forgot what I was dreaming about." *Face palm*

"But the hard part about this is that if you are asleep, you become vulnerable to your surroundings. Any damage or writing on the sleeping person will stay like that forever. And the hardest part is spells, any spells, good or bad, that is placed on the sleeper will put that person into eternal sleep. I woke up as an old fat man because they stuffed me with too much cookies and milk, and they put a fake grey beard with matching grey hair on me. We have to protect the sleeping someone for a whole year."

Well that sucks. No fooling around for me then. "So old man, who is he?"

"Jack, HE is a SHE. And you know her." I do?

"So who she?" I felt a tug on my pants. Oh, it's Sandy. "Yes?" He pointed to the moon.

"Oh! That's right, hey Man In The Moon, who is the newest guardian?" Suddenly this... thing came out of the ground, and a picture of a girl showed up. But not just any girl. It was a girl with long, Long, LONG hair. But it was definitely longer that how I described it.

And damn hell yes I knew who it was. It was Punzie. _Punzie_ of all people, _Punzie!_ She's too clumsy for her own life, so how was _Punzie_ chosen to become a guardian? Well, she can use her hair (And pan) as a weapon, and she has healing powers.

BUT! There are way too many more reasons why she _shouldn't_ become a guardian.

"Rapunzel, Man In the Moon has picked a great choice." "What do you mean, 'great choice' Kangaroo! She's too vulnerable, she'll never be able to get anything done!"

"Don't doubt Manny Jack! He makes no mistakes!"

*Sighs* "Fine, when will we get her?" The old man thought for a moment. "We'll make her sleep on her 17th birthday. 12:00 pm sharp! This way, she'll wake up in the afternoon on her 18th birthday. After all, it will be a whole year till she wakes up."

I guess I'll give her the ice flower when she wakes up...

"We also need someone to deliver her the news, so that she's prepared." "Ooh! I know! How about Jack does it!" Tooth, one day, I'll either kill you, or I will thank you.

"Yes, why don't you do it Frost?" Oh, you're asking for it Kangaroo.

"Well then, it's decided, Jack will tell Rapunzel! Well then, get to it Jack! The sooner the better!" "Yes old man." I respond by saluting mockingly.

*Groans* Why me? I walk out of there, irritated. "Wind, take me to Punzie."

* * *

Well? What do you think? Hate it? Love it?


End file.
